Stargate: Legacy I The Quest, Book I: Alliance
by Stephen J. Sheridan
Summary: when luke skywalker, Princess Zelda, and SG-1 encounter a group of powerful new enemies, they must unite and form an alliance.


STARGATE: LEGACY

_by_

_Joseph Sockolof_

DISCLAIMER and AUTHOR'S NOTE

Please note. I do not own any characters, names, or anything belonging to anything related to "The Legend of Zelda", "Star Wars", or "Stargate". These things belong to Nintendo, George Lucas, and MGM.  
'Legacy' takes place shortly after the Atlantis Series finale, forty years after the Battle of Yavin, and 1000 years after 'Twilight Princess'.  
This is a crossover fan-fic combining Legend of Zelda, Star Wars and Stargate. I first started work on this piece in October of 2005. It began as a Zelda/Star Wars/ Lord of the Rings crossover called 'Zelda Ring Wars'. It quickly evolved into a grand saga beyond my wildest dreams.  
The inspiration of this piece was mainly due to the anticipation of the newest Zelda game, Twilight Princess. With a two-year wait, I thought it would be cool to start writing fan-fiction. It all began when I thought to myself: "what if Link was a Jedi?"  
Two years later, I was introduced to the world of Stargate. I was instantly hooked. I hadn't ditched Zelda or Star Wars, but had merely broadened my horizons. With this new franchise to work off of, it was quite easy to explain the crossover by means of the greatest plot device of all time: the Stargate!  
That same year, Twilight Princess finally was released. The project was put on a several month hiatus as I took my time playing through the game. By that time, my crossover had seen several drafts and changes. From 'Zelda Ring Wars' to 'When Worlds Collide' .  
That spring, a new Star Wars EU multi-book series began. It was titled 'Legacy of the Force'. As I read through the first novel of the nine-book series, inspiration hit again. Thus began the 'Legacy of the Hero' saga of this project. Over a course of a year, I wrote five parts of this saga. After finishing the fifth part (Twilight Princess), I had another long hiatus.  
Now, as we approach years end, I am wiping the whole slate clean and starting over. With fresh ideas, some old plots, and a renewed inspiration, I am proud to bring you, Legacy.

May the Force be with you,  
Joseph Sockolof

DRAMATIS PERSONAE  
Arturius Skywalker - young man with mysterious background, resides in Hyrule  
Sarah - Young Ordon girl, resides in Hyrule  
Princess Zelda - Ruler of Hyrule, holds Triforce of Wisdom  
Prince Colin - Zelda's brother  
Impoc - Zelda and Colin's personal advisor, head of the Sheikah Tribe  
Calamitus Dragmire - Dark Lord, holds triforce of power, seeks to claim all three  
Lieutenant Chaos - Calamitus' second-in-command  
Luke Skywalker - Jedi Grand Master  
Mara Jade Skywalker - Jedi Master, wife of Luke, Mother of Ben  
Ben Skywalker - Jedi Knight, son of Luke and Mara  
Han Solo - Former Smuggler, Hero of the Rebellion  
Leia Organa Solo - Jedi Knight, wife of Han, mother of Jaina and Jacen  
Jaina Solo - Jedi Knight, daughter of Han and Leia  
Jacen Solo - Jedi Knight, son of Han and Leia  
General Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill - Retired General, head of Homeworld Security  
General Hank Landry - Commander of Stargate Command  
Colonel Samantha Carter - Commander of the Phoenix, in orbit around Earth  
Colonel Cameron Mitchell - leader of SG-1  
Dr. Daniel Jackson - Archaeologist, member of SG-1  
Teal'c - Jaffa, member of SG-1  
Vala Mal Doran - former smuggler, member of SG-1  
Dr. Caroline Lam - Stargate Command's Head Nurse  
Walter Harriman - Chief Master Sergeant of Stargate Command  
Major Paul Davis - Liaison between Stargate Command and the Pentagon  
Sylvester Siler - Master Sergeant/ Stargate Command technical expert

VOLUME I: THE QUEST  
BOOK I: ALLIANCE  
PART I: GENESIS

PROLOGUE:  
In the far reaches of space, beyond the known galaxies, there was a planet not unlike ours. On that planet was the mythical kingdom of Hyrule. Hyrule was ruled by the Royal Family. On several occasions throughout its history, Hyrule has been attacked by a man seeking to claim the Triforce for himself. For he had the Triforce of Power, Princess Zelda had the Triforce of Wisdom, and Link - the Hero of Hyrule - had the Triforce of Courage. The Hero of Hyrule was constantly saving the Princess, and you could count on Ganondorf to make a return appearance after every hundred years.  
It was getting quite old. Finally Link and Zelda overcame the vile man and brought peace to Hyrule. At least, that is what they thought. They and their descendants have had a thousand years of peace and prosperity.  
Millennia ago, in a distant galaxy, there lived a group of people called the Alterans. They were a people devoted to science and many strived to ascend to a higher plane of existence. There occurred a split among them, creating two separate groups. The ones devoted to science are known as the Ancients, and the ones insanely devoted to religion are called the Ori. The Ori soon became so enamored by their religion that they started destroying all the Ancients' technology. The Ancients fled from the Galaxy and came to the Milky Way and seeded it with life - humans.  
. Years passed and they created several problems - the Goa'uld, and the Replicators. Once the Goa'uld - an alien symbiote who lusted for power and posed as a God - became more powerful, the Ancients thought it would be a good idea to ally themselves with three other powerful races. They were: the small grey Asgard, the mysterious Nox, and the Furlings - which have not been heard of for millennia.  
Soon, a plague spread among the Ancients and they were forced to flee the Milky Way and move to the Pegasus Galaxy in their City Ship - Atlantis. In Pegasus, the Ancients encountered a small bug and messed with its DNA creating the life-sucking Wraith. They were soon caught in a hundred year war with the Wraith. Although they had far superior technology, they were vastly outnumbered and forced to submerge the city and gate back to Earth. It was thought that Atlantis had been lost. Now they have all either ascended or died.  
In 1929 the humans of Earth uncovered their Stargate in Giza - it had been buried after a rebellion against the Goa'uld Ra - and shipped it to America. At first it was thought to be some sort of weapon, but when all the tests proved futile, the humans abandoned the project. That was until a young archaeologist with the strange idea that aliens built the pyramids as landing pads, deciphered the symbols on the Gate. That was more than 10 years ago. Now, the humans have defeated the parasitic Goa'uld, the robotic replicators, and just recently, the religious Ori. They have also traveled to the Pegasus Galaxy and woken up the Ancient City of Atlantis and have a base there. A year ago, moments before their mass suicide, the Milky Way Asgard named them the Fifth Race and left all their knowledge to them.  
None of this would have been possible, had it not been for Earth's flagship recon team, SG-1. It was led for 8 years by General Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, and then by Colonels Samantha Carter and Cameron Mitchell. Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were among the earliest members. A couple years ago, a space smuggler, Vala Mal Doran joined the team. Now that they have restored peace to the galaxy, they are back to regular recon. That is all except for Colonel Samantha Carter. For a year she was the commander of the Atlantis Expedition, and just recently has been granted the command of Earth's new ship - the Phoenix.  
In another far away galaxy live the Jedi and the Galactic Alliance. For the past century, the galaxy has been through several wars - the Clone Wars, the Galactic Civil War, and just recently the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion. Luke is now 58, married, a father, and head of the New Jedi Order. His wife is former Emperor's Hand, Mara Jade. Their son is 13 year old Ben - named after Luke's mentor, Old Ben Kenobi. Leia is now 58 and married to that old 'scruffy-looking scoundrel', Han Solo and the mother of three kids - two twins, and a younger son. Anakin, the youngest of the three, died in the Yuuzhan Vong war. Jaina and Jacen are now Jedi Knights. The Jedi now number in the hundreds.  
All our heroes believe they live in peace and prosperity. It is time now for a new generation of heroes. Ones that will step into their legacy. It is the era of heroes. It is the age of legends. Much will be sacrificed before the end. All that we know is changing...

Chapter 1

It was only supposed to be a simple recon mission to P3X-231. The minute Colonel Cameron Mitchell stepped out of the gate, he sensed something was wrong. All of a sudden a torrent of laser fire was directed at SG-1.  
"Down! Jackson, dial the gate!" Cam yelled over the gunfire.  
"Don't you think we should at least see who our attackers are?" Daniel yelled back, always the pacifist.  
"We'll be dead!"  
Daniel got the message and started crawling over to the DHD. Teal'c, Cam, and Vala laid cover fire for him. As Vala loaded her P-90, she got a good look at the enemy. She cocked an eyebrow when she saw that they were Jaffa dressed in strange armor and had an assortment of Ori/Jaffa/ and some other strange weaponry. She couldn't tell whose symbol they bore on their foreheads though.  
"Hey, muscles, do you recognize the symbol on their heads?" she yelled to Teal'c.  
"I do not, Vala Mal Doran. I've never seen it before in all my life."  
Vala had a bad feeling about this. Had a new System Lord resurfaced after all these years? She shivered at the thought. She had had enough of those foul god-wannabes. All of a sudden, a tall Jaffa appeared behind their attackers. He wore strange armor, had a great black cloak, and bore a strange sword that looked like it was made out of a laser. It was red. He bore the same symbol on his forehead as the attacking Jaffa. He also carried an Ori staff.  
"I thought the Ori were dead, Vala!" Cam shouted as he continued to fire upon the Jaffa.  
"So did I, Cam"  
They reloaded and started to fire at the Jaffa again, but before the bullets could reach the Jaffa, the leader swung his laser sword around and deflected them! Vala and Teal'c looked at each other.  
"What do you think, Muscles, is that a lightsaber?"  
"It appears that way, Vala Mal Doran."  
"Whoa, hold up a sec! You mean to tell me, that we are dealing with a real live Sith?!" Cam yelled as he gawked at the Jaffa holding the lightsaber.  
Since the leader had deflected the bullets, both sides had ceased firing. Daniel was finally at the DHD, and was dialing Earth. As soon as the wormhole opened, he sent in his IDC. He waved at the others. Cam nodded to Vala and Teal'c. They all dashed through the Gate.  
Daniel came running out of the Stargate with Cam, Vala, and Teal'c right behind him. The iris closed with its usual grinding sound. The team looked up to see General Landry, standing next to Walter Harriman, looking at them with concern in his eyes in the command center.  
"Is everyone alright? What happened?" he said over the speaker.  
"We ran into a bit of trouble as soon as we stepped through, sir!" Cam answered.  
"Get yourselves checked by Dr. Lam and then report to the briefing room for a full debriefing!"  
"Yes, sir!" Cam said as he began walking out of the embarkation room and to the infirmary.  
Twenty minutes later, after a clean bill of health from Dr. Lam, SG-1 was sitting at the conference table in the briefing room waiting for General Landry. The General walked in from his office. The team all stood at attention. Landry waved his hand at them.  
"At ease!" he said gruffly as he sat down at the head of the table.  
The team all relaxed and took their seats. Cam began by saying, "The second we stepped out of the Gate we were fired upon by some strange Jaffa, sir." Landry nodded for him to continue.  
"What was most peculiar was that they wore strange armor, had Ori weaponry, and some other weapons I could not identify." Vala continued.  
"Stranger still was their leader who bore what looked to be a lightsaber and an Ori Staff. We believe he may be Sith." Teal'c added.  
Landry took a moment to take all this in. "But that's just a movie!" he scoffed.  
"Well, the Arthurian myths turned out to be true, sir. This is no different." Daniel said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them.  
"I fear this is the work of a System Lord." Vala said.  
"I thought all the System Lords were dead with Ba'al's execution." Landry said.  
"Well, he did say that he wasn't the last." Daniel offered.  
"He was referring to his clone." Cam explained.  
"What?!" everyone said in unison.  
"Remember my mission report, sir?"  
"You mean the part where you claimed to have proof that Ba'al tampered with the timeline? Yeah, I remember it."  
"It's all true, sir! I even have a picture in my locker to prove it!" Cam explained.  
"It's true I've seen it. Quite strange." Daniel said.  
"Alright, I believe you! So, it's not a Ba'al clone then. Are you sure all the System Lords are dead?"  
"Uh, let's go down the list, shall we?" Daniel said.  
There was a beam of blue light, and Colonel Samantha Carter appeared in the room. She smiled when she saw her friends.  
"Sam!" Cam said with a huge smile. He walked over and gave her a warm embrace.  
"Cam." She said, returning the embrace.  
"We've missed you so much, Samantha!" Vala said coming over.  
"I know. So what's the big emergency? Daniel, did you wake up a new enemy race again?" she teased.  
"Nope, not this time. They attacked us."  
"You were attacked?!"  
"The minute we stepped out of the gate on P3X-231. We believe we have a new System Lord on our hands."  
"I thought they were all dead. That's impossible."  
"We were just about to go down the list, take a seat, Colonel." Landry said, motioning to an empty seat.  
The team all sat down again. Sam sat in the empty seat next to Vala. "So, where were we? Ah, yes. Ra?" Daniel began.  
"Destroyed along with his ship over Abydos, thanks to General O'Neill." Sam said. "Apophis?" "Died when his ship crashed into Delmak." Teal'c said. "Hathor?" "O'Neill killed her." Sam said. "Nirrti?" "Natives of P3X-367 killed her." Teal'c said. "Sokar?" "Died in Netu explosion." "Heru-ur?" "Shot down by Apophis." Sam said. "Yu?" "Repli-Carter killed him." "Anubis?" "In eternal battle with Oma Desala." Daniel said. "Osiris?" "Captured by General O'Neill." "Cronus?" "Robotic Teal'c killed him." "Camulus?" "Killed by Ba'al." "Moloc?" "Killed by missile fired through Stargate." "Marduk?" "Killed by C-4." "Ares?" "General O'Neill killed him." "Olokun?" "Killed by Ba'al." " Bastet?" "Killed by Ba'al." "Ba'al?" "Executed by Tok'ra, clones all killed." Cam smiled.  
Daniel looked at the General. "Well, sir, that's all of em. We must have a new System Lord on our hands."  
"One that has access to Ori weapons and lightsabers." Vala added.  
"What? You ran into Jaffa with Ori weapons and lightsabers?!" Sam gasped.  
"Yeah, wasn't pretty." Cam explained.  
"Have you seen this new System Lord?"  
"No, but we think we ran into his First Prime. We couldn't recognize the symbol though."  
"Could you draw it for me?" Sam asked pointing to a notepad and pen on the table.  
"Yeah." Vala said, grabbing the pad and pen.  
Seconds later, she pushed the pad to Sam. Sam looked at it for a minute. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "Wow. We really do have a new System Lord on our hands."  
"Well, we'll just have to alert our allies of this new development, as well as Homeworld Security. Colonel Carter, what have you to report from the Pegasus Galaxy?" Landry said.  
Sam got up and passed around mission reports. She then inserted a flash drive into the nearby computer, which was on a cart. The screen switched to a view of the Pegasus Galaxy.  
"As you know, Todd has moved from being our ally to our enemy, and has a full fleet of Hive Ships at his command."  
"He's that wraith that helped us defeat the Asurans, right?" Cam asked as he read the file.  
Sam nodded. "Right. Well, he is close to finding the location of Atlantis. Mr. Woolsey fears that within the year, Atlantis will be under siege." she said as she tapped a key on the keyboard, causing the screen to show red dots all over the Pegasus Galaxy.  
"These red dots represent Wraith Hive Ships. Although they have been greatly reduced in number since six years ago, they do far outnumber our resources. Our forces are thin enough already, what with having to lend our ships to the Coalition and all. We need more ships, General." she finished.  
Landry stroked his chin. "This is most unfortunate. Now we are back to where we were a few years ago. Fighting two wars in two galaxies. I'll have to phone the president." he said. Sam nodded as she removed the flash drive from the computer. The screen went back to showing the SGC logo.  
"Thank you , sir. I'll help with this present crisis in any way that I can." she said sitting down again. Landry nodded as he got up.  
"Have the Phoenix beam down your stuff, Colonel. It looks like you may be staying in the Milky Way for a while, until we can sort out who this new System Lord is." he said as he walked back to his office.  
"Yes, sir." Sam said, smiling at SG-1.  
"Oh, and Colonel? You can return to your former command of SG-1." Landry said as he closed the door to his office. This brought smiles all around the table.  
"Welcome back, Samantha!" Vala smiled.  
"It's good to be back." Sam said.  
"Just like old times." Cam smiled as they walked out of the briefing room.


End file.
